a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to catheters and electrode assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward mapping catheters including high density mapping catheters and ablation catheters.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, the catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart. The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, the like. There are a number of methods used for ablation of desired areas, including for example, radiofrequency (RF) ablation. RF ablation is accomplished by transmission radiofrequency energy to a desired target area through an electrode assembly to ablate tissue at the target site.
By mapping the electrical activities using mapping electrodes of a catheter, one can detect ectopic sites of electrical activation or other electrical activation pathways that contribute to cardiac disorders. This type of information is very valuable and allows a cardiologist to locate and treat dysfunctional cardiac tissues. Ablation electrodes can be provided on a catheter for ablating cardiac tissues. Ablation is considered a field within electrophysiology and is important because it obviates the need for more invasive and risky surgical treatments such as open heart surgery.
Typically, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, and then guided into the heart chamber of concern. Due to the unpredictability of the interior size and shape of an individual's heart and the location of the area of concern, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter is essential and critical to the effectiveness of the ablation treatment by electrode catheter.
Such electrophysiological ablation and mapping catheters typically have an elongated flexible body with a distal end that carries one or more electrodes that are used to map or collect electrical information about electrical activities in the heart. Typically, the distal end is steerable to provide the use the ability to adequately guide and position the catheter to the desired location. Some types of electrode ablation and mapping catheters (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,851, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) use multiple electrode arms or spines to allow multiple measurements to be taken at once, thereby reducing the time it takes to map the heart. Although such types of electrode ablation and mapping catheters make mapping more efficient, they suffer from the lack of control over the individual electrode spines or arms. In addition, because of the unpredictable and often irregular shapes and sizes of the inner-heart, such uncontrollable independent configuration of electrode spines or arms often lead to unreliable mapping and ablation, because the user cannot adequately predict or control where a particular electrode spine or arm will be positioned relative to another electrode spine or arm. Accordingly, the need exists for an improved catheter that can more effectively control and position multiple electrode members and increase location predictability of electrode members, while being steerable and deflectable.